


Meowth in Boots

by tiedwithribbons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Puss in Boots Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedwithribbons/pseuds/tiedwithribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Puss in Boots. A miller's son inherits a very special Meowth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowth in Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote, back when I joined Fanfiction.Net 6 years ago! Looking back now, it's kinda lame, like most of my old stuff, and it's a little rushed in places, but I'm still proud of it. I hope you guys like it!

Once upon a time, an old miller passed away after a long illness, and left everything he owned to his three sons. To his first son he left the deed to his house and the mill, to the second he left a herd of Miltank, a herd of Tauros and a Ponyta, and to his third, he left a Meowth. The third son, whose name was James, was not happy about this. You see, the Meowth did not possess the ability to use Pay Day, which would have resulted in considerable wealth, for he had spent all of his experience points in learning to talk.

After receving his inheritence, James walked into the woods, with Meowth at his heels. "It's not fair." he complained. "My brothers can use their mill, herds and Ponyta to make a living, but what can I do with a Meowth who can't use Pay Day? I guess I could eat it if I was starving to death, and make some mittens out of his fur."

"HEY!" snapped Meowth. "Yer father didn't give me to ya just so ya could eat me, y'know!"

"I'm sorry, but what else can I do with you?"

"Well, it just so happens that I can make ya rich beyond yer wildest dreams. All I need is a sack, a paira boots, a neckerchief and a hat with a feather. Oh, and for you to play along with anything I say, of course."

James thought for a moment. He didn't have much to lose, and he had to make a living SOMEHOW. Besides, he'd often seen Meowth play a great many cunning tricks to catch Rattata in the barn, so maybe it wasn't impossible.

"Very well," he agreed, "but I'll only go along if you promise not to do anything illegal."

"Relax, the only thing I'm gonna do wrong is tell a few li'l white lies."

So James bought Meowth a blue hat with a yellow feather, a red neckerchief, a sack and a fine pair of brown leather boots. Meowth then went out into the fields with some Pokechow. He scattered it into the sack, then pretended to fall asleep under a tree, peeking out from under the brim of his hat all the time.

10 minutes later, a Buneary came hopping along near the sack. It didn't notice Meowth, but when it saw the Pokechow, it scrambled into the bag.

"GOTCHA!" said Meowth. He grabbed the sack, pulled the strings shut, swung it over his shoulder, and hurried to the palace. As he ran, he thought to himself. "Lemme see now, we need a noble title. Lord? No. Count? No. Duke? No. That's it! Marquis. We'll have a Marquis of...Petalberg, I think. Yeah. The Marquis of Petalburg.

At the palace, he boldly approached a guard. "I seek an audience with da Princess Jessie. I have a gift for her."

The guard was very surprised to see a talking Meowth, but he let the cat Pokemon through without a word of protest.

In her throne room, Princess Jessie was bored. She had spent half the day sorting various matters in the kingdom, and had wished for something-ANYTHING-to ignite her interest. No such luck-she'd had to sort out a dispute between the butcher and a customer about the alleged sale of rotten meat, another squabble between two farmers about land, and sign a document agreeing to trade with a neighbouring kingdom.

She stared around her and sighed. There were days when she HATED being a princess.

A courtier entering the room snapped her out of her thoughts. "Excuse me, Your Highness, but there is someone who requests an audience with you."

Jessie struggled to keep the boredom off her face. "Very well. Send him in."

Her eyes widened as Meowth entered the room. They widened even more when she heard him speak.

"Good day, Your Most Royal Majesticness." said Meowth, sweeping his hat off his head and sinking into a bow. "I have a gift for you from my master, da most honourable Marquis of Petalberg." He opened the sack, and the Buneary poked its head out, blinking in surprise.

Jessie had never heard of the Marquis of Petalberg, but she did not wish to show her ignorance, so she answered, "A fine gift indeed, good Meowth. Tell your master I am grateful." A thought flashed across her mind, and before she could decide otherwise, she removed a magnificent gold and sapphire ring from her finger. "And please, give him this."

"Certainly, Your Excellency." Meowth took it, bowed again and left.

At home, Meowth showed James the ring. Although James felt honored beyond all belief, he also felt worried.

"Why did you tell the princess I was a Marquis? If she finds out you deceived her..."

"Relax." said Meowth. "I know what I'm doin'."

"Well, if you're certain. But I'm still worried."

James had a very uncomfortable feeling that the princess WOULD find out. He had often taken the flour ground at the mill to the market, and several times had seen the princess. If he saw her she'd be sure to recognise him. And then what?

Oh well. Nothing for it now. He'd just have to trust Meowth.

The next day, Meowth went to the fields again. This time, he sprinkled some Pokechow on the ground and hid in a tall clump of grass to wait.

5 minutes later, a group of Farfetched came along. When they saw the Pokechow, they started to gobble it and quarrel over how much they ate. They were so busy squabbling, they didn't notice as Meowth tiptoed up behind them, sack in paw. When he threw it over them, however, they all started squawking in surprise. Meowth ignored them, and hurried to the palace, where he was able to gain another audience with Jessie.

"Another gift, good Meowth?" she inquired when he entered.

"Indeed, Your Royalness. A fine group of Farfetched, just for you."

Farfetched were not very common, so Jessie was pleased. As she was giving orders to have an enclosure built for them, Meowth noticed a lake a long way from the palace.

He started to think. The princess's carriage could reach that lake in 20 minutes. If someone was in that lake just as the carriage reached it...yes, that could work.

"Meowth?"

He was startled from his thoughts by the princess's voice. "My apologies, Your Majesty, but I was thinking. The weather has been so fair lately. Perhaps you could go for a ride in your magnificent carriage?"

Jessie considered. "Well, I DO have some free time tomorrow. I suppose I could. As for the gift, tell your master that I appreciate it. And please, give him this." She held out a gold brooch in the shape of a Charizard. Meowth took it, bowed and left the palace.

The next day, Meowth lead James to the lake. James was very surprised at what the Pokemon asked him to do.

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"Take off yer clothes and get in da lake." said Meowth. "C'mon, trust me."

Well...OK." said James hesitantly. He removed his clothes and slid into the water. It was freezing cold, and he started to shiver.

"H-h-h-how l-l-l-long do I-I-I have to s-s-stay in h-h-here?" he trembled. "And w-w-w-why are y-y-y-you burying m-m-m-my clothes?"

"You'll see." said Meowth, looking up from the pile of soil where James's clothes were.

5 minutes later, the sound of hoofs and wheels could be heard on the road. Meowth jumped out in front.

"Stop! My master needs help!"

The carriage stopped, and a very annoyed Jessie poked her head out of the window. "Who dares stop the royal carriage?" she snapped. Her expression softened when she spotted Meowth. "Oh, it's you, Meowth. What seems to be the problem?"

"My master was bathing in da lake, and thieves stole all his clothes and money, so he can't get out, and he's freezin'!"

Jessie turned to where Meowth was pointing, and her pulse seemed to quicken when she spotted James. Likewise, even though he was dangerously close to getting pneumonia, James somehow felt much warmer at the look Jessie gave him.

She was...pretty. Very pretty. Her long, red hair glistened like the sun in the sky. It contrasted magnificently with her mossy green silk gown, which was lined with golden thread and covered with deep purple velvet frills. And her eyes...her eyes were two beautiful pools of blue. At once he knew he'd fallen in love.

A shiver ran up his spine, and he remembered he was waist-deep in freezing water.

Jessie shook her head to clear it and turned to a servant. "Run to the palace and fetch a towel." She then turned to one of the guards. "Ride into town and buy a set of fine clothes for this young man." The servant and guard hurried to obey.

When the servant returned, James was wrapped in the towel, and he and Jessie sat on the grass talking to each other as they waited for the guard.

"So, you are the Marquis of Petalberg I have heard about." Jessie remarked.

"Huh? I mean, yes. Yes I am."

Jessie smiled slightly, her cheeks warming. "I feel I must thank you for the fine gifts you sent, courtesy of your Meowth."

James nodded, his heart beating faster at Jessie's smile. "Well, to be honest, it was his idea."

They were interrupted by the guard's return. James was given the clothes, and ducked behind a tree to change. When he emerged, Jessie felt as though her breath had been stolen, for he looked twice as handsome in the fine outfit.

His purple-blue hair poked slightly out from under the crimson velvet hat on his head. He wore a shirt of midnight-blue, grass-green trousers, a crimson jacket and shiny black shoes. And his eyes...they were emeralds in a shy, nervous face. Strange, though. She had a feeling she'd seen him before. In town, perhaps.

Meowth allowed them 30 seconds of staring at each other in rapture, then cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, master, but perhaps da princess would like to see your fine estate."

"What?" spluttered James. He quickly composed himself. "Er, I mean, what a splendid idea." As the three headed back to the carriage, however, he hissed at Meowth, "Now you've done it! How do we get out of this one?"

"Calm down. I'll fix it."

At the carriage, Meowth bowed low. "Excuse me, but I think I'll run on ahead. It's a nice day, and the excerise'll do me good." And off he ran.

He ran for some distance, before coming to a field of barley. Several men were using Scyther to cut the barley. "Excuse me dere, but who owns this field?" he called.

The workers were startled to see a talking Meowth, but one of them answered, "A Snorlax owns this field."

"A Snorlax? But how can a Pokemon own a field?"

"Well, he's not really a Snorlax. He's a powerful ogre who changes his shape via black magic. And it so happens he most often takes the form of a Snorlax."

"I see." mused Meowth. "Tell me, are you happy working for him?"

The worker scoffed. "Hardly. We work long hours, but get little food or pay in return."

"Well, I can help ya dere. The royal carriage is gonna pass by here soon, I can see it in the distance. All ya hafta do is say that dis field belongs to da Marquis of Petalberg. If ya promise to do that, I'll deal with the ogre for ya."

The worker considered this proposal. "Very well. But how can YOU deal with an ogre?"

"Don't worry about dat." And with that, Meowth ran off.

A few minutes later, the carriage pulled up. Jessie looked out of the window. "Excuse me, but who owns this field?"

"It belongs to our master, the Marquis of Petalberg." the workers chorused.

Jessie turned to James. "You appear to have very abundant fields."

"Oh yes." said James. "This field has produced a good harvest, and I assure you it is the same every year." His heart fluttered at Jessie's smile.

Meowth ran on until he came to an orchard where he saw the workers using Rhyhorn to knock the apples off the trees so that they could place them in baskets. "Hey!" he called. "Does this orchard belong to da Snorlax ogre?"

One worker nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. And how we wish it didn't. He makes us work even if we're sick. My sister had to work during her pregnancy!"

Meowth tutted. "Shameful business. But that's why I came. If ya promise ta say dat dis orchard belongs ta da Marquis of Petalberg, I'll deal with the ogre."

The workers agreed, and pointed the way to the ogre's castle. No sooner had Meowth run off, than the carriage pulled up and Jessie looked out. "Who owns this fine orchard?"

"It belongs to our master, the Marquis of Petalberg." said a worker. "And may it please Your Majesty to have one of his fine apples?"

Jessie accepted, and took one for herself and one for James. As she bit into it, her eyes lit up. "This is excellent! But of course, as this is your orchard, you probably knew that. I must say, I am very pleased with such abundance."

James nodded, feeling very pleased himself.

They drove on, and everybody they met declared that the whole country belonged to the Marquis of Petalberg, so that even Jessie was astonished at the vast estate. As for James, he just wondered how Meowth had done it.

Meanwhile, Meowth had arrived at the ogre's castle. He boldly marched up and knocked on the door.

From inside there came the sound of heavy footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a Snorlax. This was the ogre, and he was not in a good mood.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he demanded in his booming voice. "I HAVE JUST SAT DOWN TO DINNER."

Meowth was terrified, but he tried not to show it. "Pardon me, your Most Powerful Ogreship," he said in his politest voice, "but I have heard that you can change shape. Of course, such a thing ain't possible..." He trailed off slyly.

"NOT POSSIBLE? NOT POSSIBLE! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT POSSIBLE!" roared the ogre, and he turned into a Venusaur, which roared angrily. Meowth was nearly blown backwards by the force, but he was able to regain his balance.

"Impressive," he admitted, "but I'll bet ya can't turn inta somethin' smaller, like a Rattata."

"OH NO? WATCH THIS," growled the ogre, and he turned into a Rattata. In seconds Meowth pounced on him and gobbled him up. And that was the end of the ogre.

A few seconds later, the carriage pulled up. As Jessie stepped out, she marvelled. "What a magnificant castle. You are indeed a very wealthy man, Marquis James."

"Um, yes. Yes I am." said James, who was still baffled by the whole thing.

Meowth bowed low. "May I ask you all in, for a magnificent feast awaits us." And he lead them to the dining room, where the ogre's untouched dinner waited.

After a magnificent feast, Jessie and James walked through the gardens. Something about James was bothering Jessie. Maybe it was the way he acted as though he wasn't used to this magificence? She decided to test her theory.

"A fine estate you have indeed, Marquis James," she said, "but something seems to be missing. Perhaps...a mill? And of course, a miller. There used to be one in town," she continued in a light tone,"but I hear he passed away and left everything to his sons. Now what did he leave them, I wonder?"

"The mill and house to my oldest brother, a herd of Miltank, a herd of Tauros and a Ponyta to my second brother and Meowth to me." said James without thinking. Then he realised what he'd said, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Jessie chuckled. "You're not a Marquis, are you?"

"No." sighed James. "I'm just a miller's boy. Everything you've heard about me, it's all a lie by Meowth. I...I'm sorry." He hung his head, but Jessie took his chin and tilted his face to look at her.

"I thought I'd seen you somewhere. You were often in the market selling your wares, weren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, let me tell you a secret." She leaned close to him. "I don't care whether you're a Marquis or a miller's boy. I-(she took a deep breath)-I love you."

James blinked in surprise. "Do-do you really mean that?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She leaned in and kissed him. He slowly returned it.

A few days later, the church bells rang as the so-called "Marquis of Petalberg" James and Princess Jessie were married. As a reward for his actions, Meowth was given a new pair of boots and the position of Royal Rattata Catcher.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
